1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an information delivery apparatus that delivers conference information, an information delivery method, and a program product therefor.
2. Related Art
There is provided a conference system which automatically acquires proceedings in a broad sense such as presentation slides, sound of a presenter and participants, and a minutes taken by a minutes creator in real time during a conference. Such acquired proceedings are accumulated together with meta information such as time, place, speaker, and the like. A user browses the accumulated information by downloading the information to his/her mobile phone, a portable terminal such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), or a personal computer. Thereby, the user can comprehend a summary of the conference.